1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electrical connector.
2. Related Art
An RJ plug connector disclosed in Japanese Translation of Published PCT Application No. 2009-528654, for example, is known as an electrical connector attached to a communication cable.
Japanese Translation of Published PCT Application No. 2009-528654 describes a plug for a shielded data cable, in other words a plug that includes a conductive housing that combines a first shell and a second shell; an electrically insulated plug body that houses plug contact points; a printed circuit board; and a surface loading component. The printed circuit board can be inserted into the housings, which are electrically connected together supporting the plug contact points and insulation displacement contact points. Also, a core wire of the data cable can be inserted into the loading component. The plug can be inserted into the printed circuit board so the loading component makes contact with the core wire at the insulation displacement contact points. The printed circuit board can be inserted into the first shell, to be electrically insulated from the first shell bottom surface by a film, with the insulation displacement contact points lined up in mutually shifted positions arranged in two rows. When viewed from the insertion direction, the height of the insulation displacement contact points in the back row is lower than the insulation displacement contact points in the front row. The loading component receives the core wire at two flat faces arranged by positioning the core wire terminal in a stepped shape. Also, the core wire of the projecting flat face is connected to the row of the insulation displacement contact points.